interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
FA
=f (ef)= * pt: (efe) sexta letra do alfabeto (consoante) * * fa ???? * pt: n 1. Mus. fa; 2. Mus. (nota musical) * en: n 1. Mus. fa; * 2. Mus. (the note) F =fa= * sub =faba= * sub * faba ???? * pt: n fava * en: n bean =fabianismo= * sub =fabismo= * sub =fabliau= * sub =fabrica= * sub * fabrica (fá-) ???? * pt: n fabrica * en: n 1. factory ( * manufactory); 2. forge, smithy; * marca de fabrica trademark; * fabrica metallurgic metallurgical plant * ◊ fabricar-fabricante; fabrication; fabricato =fabricabile= * adj =fabricante= * sub * fabricante ???? * pt: n fabricante * en: n maker, manufacturer =fabricar= * v * fabricar ???? * pt: v fabricar * en: v 1. to manufacture, make; 2. to fabricate (as in “to fabricate a bridge, book, etc.; also: a story, lie, etc.”); 3. to forge ( * to form by heating and hammering) =fabrication= * sub * fabrication ???? * pt: n fabricação * en: n fabrication, manufacture =fabricato= * sub * fabricato ???? * pt: n fabricado * en: n manufactured article =fabula= * sub * fabula (fá-) ???? * pt: n fábula * en: n I. fable (1. as in “Aesop’s Fables”; 2. historical legend or myth; 3. falsehood, fiction); II. plot, story (of a a play, etc.) * ◊ fabulista; fabulose; fabular-confabular =fabular= * v * fabular ???? * pt: v 1. contar historias, fábulas; 1. contar mentiras * en: v to fable, fabulate =fabulario= * sub =fabulista= * sub * fabulista ???? * pt: n fabulista * en: n fabulist, story-teller =fabulose= * adj * fabulose ???? * pt: adj fabuloso/a, favoloso/a * en: adj fabulous =fabulositate= * sub =face= * sub * face ???? * pt: n tocha, facho, archote * en: n torch, brand * ◊ facula-facular =facer= * v * facer fac-/fact-;-fic-/-fect- ???? * pt: v fazer * en: v I. to make (1. to create, produce, etc.; 2. to render, cause to be or become); II. to do (something); * facer + n : facer le barba, facer allusion, etc., see barba, allusion, etc.; * facer (venir, etc. ) to cause to (come etc.), make (come, etc.), have (come, etc.); * facer se (tarde, etc. ) to become, get (late, etc.) * ◊ facile; facibile-facibilitate, infacibile-infacibilitate; facticie; faction; factor; factura; facto-artefacto etc.; facitor; affic-; confic-; defic-; effic-; infic-; perfic-; prefic-; profic-; refic-; sufficer; contrafacer; disfacer; refacer; calefacer etc.; manufac- etc.; satisfacer etc.; benefacer etc.; olfacer etc.; facsimile etc. =facete= * adj * facete ???? * pt: adj faceto/a * en: adj witty, humorous, jocular * ◊ facetia-facetiose; infacete =facetia= * sub * facetia ???? * pt: n facecia * en: n witty remark, witticism; * facetias facetiae =facetiose= * adj * facetiose ???? * pt: adj facecioso/a * en: adj witty, humorous, jocular; also: facetious =faciada= * sub * faciada ???? * pt: n fachada * en: n Arch. façade =facial= * adj * facial ???? * pt: adj facial * en: adj facial; * angulo facial facial angle =facibile= * adj * facibile ???? * pt: adj fazivel, factível, exequível * en: adj feasible ( * that can be done or carried out) =facibilitate= * sub * facibilitate ???? * pt: n exequibilidade * en: n feasibility =facie= * sub * facie ???? * pt: n face (1. Anat.; 2. superfície; * facie a facie face a face * en: n face (1. Anat.; 2. surface, outer part of something; * facie a facie face to face * ◊ faciada; facietta; facial-trifacial etc.; superficie; superfacie =facietta= * sub * facietta ???? * pt: n faceta (dum diamante, poliedro, etc.) * en: n facet (of diamond, of insect’s eye, etc.) * ◊ faciettar =faciettar= * v * faciettar ???? * pt: v facetar * en: v to facet (diamonds, etc.) =facile= * adj * facile ???? * pt: adj fácil (contrario de difícil) * en: adj 1. easy ( * not difficult); 2. facile ( * working with ease) * ◊ facilitate-facilitar-facilitation; facultate; difficile * facilit- ???? * en: see facilitate ???? =facilitar= * v * facilitar ???? * pt: v facilitar * en: v to facilitate, make easy =facilitate= * sub * facilitate ???? * pt: n facilidade; * facilitates facilidades (como em "especial facilidades para os estudos") * en: n facility, ease (1. absence of difficulty; 2. power to do anything easily and quickly); * facilitates facilities (as in “special facilities for studies”) =facilitation= * sub * facilitation ???? * pt: n facilitação (acto de facilitar) * en: n facilitation ( * act of facilitating) =facitor= * sub * facitor ???? * pt: n fazedor, criador * en: n maker, doer =facsimile= * sub * facsimile ???? * pt: n facsímile * en: n facsimile * fact- ???? * en: see facer ???? =facticie= * adj * facticie ???? * pt: adj feitio, feição * en: adj factitious =faction= * sub * faction ???? * pt: n 1. facção (1 ideia politica; 2. aspecto, forma; 3. acto de fazer * en: n 1. faction (as in “political factions”); 2. sentry, watch, guard; 3. shape, form; 4. fashion, manner * ◊ factionario; factiose =factionario= * sub * factionario ???? * pt: n faccionário * en: n factionary =factiose= * adj * factiose ???? * pt: n faccioso, sectário * en: n factious =factitive= * adj =factitivo= * sub =facto= * sub * facto ???? * pt: n 1. facto; 2. feito * en: n 1. feat, deed; 2. fact; * de facto In fact, de facto ; * vias de facto acts of violence =factor= * sub * factor ???? * pt: n factor (1. agente; 2. criador, fabricante; 3. "factor contribuinte"; 4. Mat.) * en: n factor (1. agent; 2. “contributing factor”; 3. Math.) * ◊ factoria =factoria= * sub * factoria (-ía) ???? * pt: n (estação, escritório do factor) * en: n factory ( * trading station, office or post of a factor) =factorial= * adj =factorial= * sub =factoring= * sub =factorisar= * v =factorisation= * sub =factotum= * sub * factotum L ???? * pt: n factotum L * en: n factotum =factual= * adj =factualitate= * sub =factura= * sub * factura ???? * pt: n 1. factura, conta; 2. obra, trabalho * en: n 1. invoice, bill; 2. workmanship, work * ◊ facturar =facturar= * v * facturar ???? * pt: v facturar * en: v to bill, invoice =facturation= * sub =facturista= * sub * facul- ???? * en: see facile ???? =facula= * sub * facula (fácula) ???? * pt: n 1. fácula, tocha; 2. Astron. fácula (mancha luminosa do disco do Sol ou da Lua) * en: n 1. torch, brand; 2. Astron. facula =facular= * adj * facular ???? * pt: adj Astron. facular * en: adj Astron. facular =facultate= * sub * facultate ???? * pt: n faculdade (1. habilidade; 2. autoridade, poder; 3. "a faculdade de uma universidade, etc.") * en: n faculty (1. ability; 2. authority, power; 3. “the faculty of a university, etc.”); * haber le facultate de facer un cosa to be entitled to do something * ◊ facultative =facultative= * adj * facultative ???? * pt: adj facultativo/a * en: adj optional =facunde= * adj =facundia= * sub =fading= * sub =fado= * sub * fado P ???? * pt: n fado (canção característica de Lisboa e Coimbra) =fagiforme= * adj =fago= * sub * fago ???? * pt: n Bot. faia * en: n beech =fagopyro= * sub =fagottar= * v * fagottar ???? * pt: v fazer feixes * en: v to fagot, form into bundles =fagottista= * sub * fagottista ???? * pt: n fagotista (tocador/a de fagote) * en: n bassoonist, fagottist =fagotto= * sub * fagotto ???? * pt: n 1. feixe (braçado de lenha); 2. Mus. fagote * en: n 1. fagot ( * bundle of sticks); 2. bassoon, fagotto * ◊ fagottista; fagottar =Fahrenheit, Gabriel Daniel= * sub n pr * Fahrenheit, Gabriel Daniel ???? * pt: npr físico alemão * en: npr German physicist; * thermometro Fahrenheit Fahrenheit thermometer =faience= * sub =faisan= * sub * faisan ???? * pt: n faisão * en: n pheasant =faisaneria= * sub =faisanero= * sub =fait accompli= * sub =fakir= * sub * fakir ???? * pt: n faquir =fakirismo= * sub =Falange= * sub n pr =falangismo= * sub =falangista= * adj =falangista= * sub =falcar= * v * falcar ???? * pt: v segar, ceifar * en: v to mow ( * to cut down with a scythe, sickle, etc.) =falcaria= * sub =falcata= * sub * falcata ???? * pt: n 1. segadura, ceifa, sega; 2. varredura (como em "varridos da superfície da terra") * en: n 1. day’s cutting or mowing; 2. swath, sweep (of the scythe or sickle) =falcate= * adj =falcator= * sub * falcator ???? * pt: n ceifeiro * en: n mower =falcatura= * sub * falcatura ???? * pt: n ceifa * en: n (act of) mowing =falce= * sub * falce ???? * pt: n foice * en: n 1. scythe; 2. sickle * ◊ falcifere; falcar-falcator, falcatura, falcata; defalcar; falciforme etc. =falcetto= * sub =falcibractee= * adj =falcifere= * adj * falcifere ???? * pt: adj falcífero/a * en: adj sickle-bearing, scythe-bearing =falcifolie= * adj =falciforme= * adj * falciforme ???? * pt: adj falciforme =falcipetale= =falcon= * sub * falcon ???? * pt: n falcão (1. Zool.; 2. Artil. antiga peça de artilharia) * en: n falcon (1. Ornith.; 2. Artil.) * ◊ falconetto; falconides; falconero; falconeria; falconar =falconar= * falconar ???? * pt: v falcoar (caçar com falcões) * en: v to hawk ( * to hunt with a hawk or falcon) =falconeria= * falconeria (-ía-) ???? * pt: n falcoaria * en: n falconry =falconero= * sub * falconero ???? * pt: n falcoeiro * en: n falconer =falconetto= * sub * falconetto ???? * pt: n falconete (1. Zool.; 2. Artil. pequena peça de artilharia) * en: n falconet (1. Ornith.; * 2. Artil.) =falconides= * sub pl * falconides (-có-) ???? * pt: n pl Zool. falconideos (família de aves de rapina) * en: npl Ornith. Falconidae =falconiforme= * sub =faldistorio= * sub =Falia= * sub n pr * Falia ???? * pt: npr Falia (Oeste Falia e Este Falia juntos) * en: npr Phalia ( * Westphalia and Eastphalia together) * ◊ Westfalia etc. =fallace= * adj * fallace ???? * pt: adj 1. falaz; 2. falso/a, enganador/a * en: adj 1. fallacious, delusive, misleading; 2. deceitful * ◊ fallacia =fallacia= * sub * fallacia ???? * pt: n falácia * en: n fallacy, fallaciousness =faller= * v * faller ???? * pt: v falir, falhar * en: v to fail (1. to fall short in attainment or performance; 2. to become insolvent or bankrupt) * ◊ fallace; fallia; fallimento; fallibile-fallibilitate, infallibile-infallibilitate; fallito =fallia= * sub * fallia ???? * pt: n falha, defeito * en: n Geol. fault =fallibile= * adj * fallibile ???? * pt: adj falível * en: adj fallible =fallibilitate= * sub * fallibilitate ???? * pt: n falibilidade * en: n fallibility =fallimento= * sub * fallimento ???? * pt: n falência; bancarrota * en: n failure; bankruptcy =fallito= * sub * fallito ???? * pt: n falido * en: n bankrupt =Fallopio= * sub n pr =fall-out= * sub =falsar= * v * falsar ???? * pt: v falsear, * falsificar * en: v to falsify, pervert; also: to warp; to put out of tune =falsario= * sub * falsario ???? * pt: n falsário, falsificador * en: n forger ( * one who commits forgery) =falsator= * sub =false= * adj * false ???? * pt: adj falso * en: adj false (1. incorrect; 2. deceitful, treacherous; 3. as in “false teeth”); * false clave skeleton key * ◊ falsitate; falsar-disfalsar; falsificar-falsificabile, falsification, falsificator; falso-falsario =falsetto= * sub * falsetto ???? * pt: n falsete =falsificabile= * adj * falsificabile ???? * pt: adj falsificável * en: adj falsifiable =falsificar= * v * falsificar ???? * pt: v falsificar * en: v to falsify (as in “to falsify a record”) =falsification= * sub * falsification ???? * pt: n falsificação * en: n falsification =falsificator= * sub * falsificator ???? * pt: n falsificador * en: n falsifier =falsitate= * sub * falsitate ???? * pt: n 1. falsidade (qualidade ou condição de ser falso); 2. mentira * en: n 1. falsity ( * quality or condition of being false); 2. falsehood, lie =FALSO= * sub * falso ???? * pt: n falso * en: n forgery =falta= * sub * falta ???? * pt: n falta, erro * en: n fault (1. flaw, imperfection; 2. mistake, error; 3. moral transgression); * sin falta without fail =fama= * sub * fama ???? * pt: n fama * en: n I. public report, rumor; II. fame (1. reputation; 2. renown); * mal fama Ill repute * ◊ famose; diffamar; infame; malfamate =fame= * sub * fame ???? * pt: n fome * en: n 1. hunger; 2. famine ( * acute shortage of foodstuffs in given area); * haber fame to be hungry * ◊ famelic; affamar =famelic= * adj * famelic ???? * pt: adj famélico/a * en: adj starving, famished; also: hungry =familia= * sub * familia ???? * pt: n família * en: n family (1. as in “the Smith family”; 2. [ special: Sci. etc.]); * patre de familia paterfamilias, head of a family * ◊ familial; familiar =familial= * adj * familial ???? * pt: adj familiar (relativo aos membros da família) * en: adj family, familial =familiar= * adj =familiar= * sub * familiar¹ ???? * pt: adj familiar (1. habitual; 2. relativo aos membros da família) * en: adj I. domestic; II. familiar (1. intimate, friendly; 2. too friendly, forward; 3. well known, common); * esser familiar con to be familiar with; * expression familiar familiar expression, colloquialism * ◊ familiaritate; familiarisar-familiarisation * familiar² ???? * pt: n familiar (membro da família) * en: n familiar (1. familiar friend; 2. officer of the Inquisition) =familiarisar= * v * familiarisar ???? * pt: v familiarizar * en: v to familiarize ( * to make well acquainted) =familiarisation= * sub * familiarisation ???? * pt: n familiarização * en: n familiarization =familiaritate= * sub * familiaritate ???? * pt: n familiaridade * en: n familiarity (1. close acquaintance; 2. freedom of behavior); * familiaritates familiarities =famose= * adj * famose ???? * pt: adj famoso/a * en: adj famous (1. renowned; 2. excellent) =fan= * sub =fanal= * sub * fanal ???? * pt: n fanal, facho, farol * en: n beacon; also: ship’s lantern, (automobile) headlight, etc. * fanat- ???? * en: see fanatic ???? =fanatic= * adj * fanatic ???? * pt: adj fanático/a * en: adj fanatic, fanatical * ◊ fanatismo; fanatisar; fanatico * fanaticamente ???? * pt: adv fanaticamente =fanatico= * sub * fanatico ???? * pt: n fanático * en: n fanatic =fanatisar= * v * fanatisar ???? * pt: v fanatizar * en: v to fanaticize =fanatisation= * sub =fanatismo= * sub * fanatismo ???? * pt: n fanatismo * en: n fanaticism =fandango= * sub =fanfar= * sub * fanfar ???? * pt: n fanfarra * en: n fanfare =fanfaron= * sub * fanfaron ???? * pt: n fanfarrão * en: n fanfaron, braggart * ◊ fanfaronar-fanfaronada =fanfaronada= * sub * fanfaronada ???? * pt: n fanfarronada * en: n fanfaronade, swaggering =fanfaronar= * v * fanfaronar ???? * pt: v fanfarrear, fanfarronar * en: v to brag, swagger =fango= * sub * fango ???? * pt: n lama, lodo * en: n mud, mire, etc. * ◊ fangose-fangositate; guardafango etc. =fangose= * adj * fangose ???? * pt: adj lodoso/a, lamacento/a * en: adj muddy, miry, etc. =fangositate= * sub * fangositate ???? * pt: n lameiro, enlameadura * en: n muddiness =fangotherapia= * sub =fano= * sub * fano ???? * pt: n Antig. fano * en: n Antiq. temple, sanctuary, etc. * ◊ fanatic; profan =fanon= * sub * fantoche ???? * pt: n fantoche =farad= * sub * farad- ???? * en: see Faraday, Michael ???? * farad ???? * pt: n Elect. farad * en: n Elec. farad * Faraday, Michael ???? * pt: npr físico inglês da quem deriva o nome "farad" * en: npr physicist after whom the “farad” is named * ◊ faradic; faradisar-faradisation; farad-microfarad etc. =Faraday,Michael= * sub n pr =faradic= * adj * faradic ???? * pt: adj Elect. farádico/a * en: adj Elec. faradic =faradisar= * v * faradisar ???? * pt: v faradizar (medicar com a electricidade indutiva) * en: v Med. to faradize =faradisation= * sub * faradisation ???? * pt: n Med. faradização * en: n Med. faradization =faradismo= * sub =farandole= * sub =farce= * sub * farce F ???? * pt: n farce F * en: n 1. Theat. farce; 2. Cookery stuffing, forcemeat =farcir= * v * farcir ???? * pt: v rechear * farcite ???? * pt: adj/pp recheado/a =farcitura= * sub * farcitura ???? * pt: n recheio * fard ???? * pt: n Cosm. fard =fardar= * v * fardar ???? * pt: v maquilhar * en: v to paint, make up; * fardar se to make up, paint oneself =fardator= * sub =fardello= * sub * fardello ???? * pt: n fardete, fardel, pequeno fardo * en: n burden, load; also: pack, bundle =fardo (I)= * sub =fardo (II)= * sub * fardo¹ ???? * en: n Cosmetics paint, make-up, rouge * ◊ fardar * fardo² ???? * pt: n fardo, cargo * en: n bundle, bale * ◊ fardello =farina= * sub * farina ???? * pt: n farinha * en: n flour, meal * ◊ farinacee; farinero; fariniera; farinose; farinar; infarinar =farinacee= * adj * farinacee ???? * pt: adj farináceo/a * en: adj farinaceous =farinar= * v * farinar ???? * pt: v fazer farinha) * en: v to flour ( * to convert into flour) =farinero= * sub * farinero ???? * pt: n farinheiro * en: n flour merchant =fariniera= * sub * fariniera ???? * pt: n celeiro * en: n 1. flour bin; * 2. flour storehouse =farinose= * adj * farinose ???? * pt: adj farinhoso/a * en: adj floury =farragine= * sub =farraginose= * adj =farsa= * sub * farsa ???? * pt: n Teat. farsa * en: n Theat. farce * ◊ farsista; farsal; farsator =farsal= * adj * farsal ???? * en: adj farcial =farsar= * v =farsator= * sub * farsator ???? * pt: n farsante * en: n joker, wag, farceur =farsista= * sub * farsista ???? * pt: n farsista, farsante * en: n farce writer =fasce= * sub * fasce ???? * pt: n 1. facho; 2. feixe * en: n bundle; also: fagot; * fasce (del projector) beam (of the searchlight); * fasce molecular Phys. molecular beam * ◊ fasciculo-fascicular; fascina; fascismo; fascista-antifascista =fascia= * sub =fasciate= * adj =fasciation= * sub =fascicular= * adj * fascicular ???? * pt: adj fascicular * en: adj fascicular =fasciculate= * adj =fasciculation= * sub =fasciculo= * sub * fasciculo ???? * pt: n fascículo (1. feixe pequeno; 2. parte de uma publicação (libro, enciclopédia, etc.)) * en: n fascicle (1. bundle, cluster; 2. Bookbinding signature) =fascina= * sub * fascina ???? * pt: n feixe * en: n bundle, fagot; also: fascine =fascinante= * adj * fascinante ???? * pt: adj fascinante, fascinador * en: 1. ppr of fascinar ; 2. adj fascinating =fascinar= * v * fascinar ???? * pt: v fascinar * en: v to fascinate =fascinata= * sub =fascination= * sub * fascination ???? * pt: n fascinação * en: n fascination =fascinator= * sub =fascinator= * sub * fascinator ???? * pt: n fascinador * en: n fascinator =fascino= * sub * fascino (fá-) ???? * pt: n 1. feitiço; 2. fascinação * en: n 1. spell, hex, evil eye; * 2. fascination * ◊ fascinar-fascinante, fascination, fascinator =fascismo= * sub * fascismo ???? * pt: n fascismo * en: n fascism =fascista= * adj =fascista= * sub * fascista ???? * pt: n fascista * en: n fascist =fascistic= * adj =fascistoide= * adj =fashion= * sub * fashion A ???? * pt: n fashion A * en: n fashion (1. as in “the latest fashion”; 2. fashionable people) =fashionable= * sub * fashionable A ???? * pt: adj fashionable A * en: adj fashionable =fastidiar= * v =fastidiose= * adj =fastidiositate= * sub =fastigiate= * adj =fastigio= * sub =fasto= * sub * fasto ???? * pt: n fasto, fausto, pompa, ostentação * en: n pomp, display, ostentation * ◊ fastose =fastose= * adj * fastose ???? * pt: adj fastoso/a, pomposo/a * en: adj ostentatious =fastuose= * adj =fastuositate= * sub * fata ???? * pt: n fada (compare: fee) * en: see fee (fée) ???? * fata morgana I ???? * pt: n fata morgana I (miragem) =fatal= * adj * fatal ???? * pt: adj fatal; * hora fatal hora fatal, hora da morte * en: adj fatal (1. fated, fateful; 2. causing destruction or death); * hora fatal fatal hour, hour of death =fatalismo= * sub * fatalismo ???? * pt: n fatalismo * en: n fatalism =fatalista= * adj =fatalista= * sub * fatalista ???? * pt: n fatalista * en: n fatalist =fatalistic= * adj =fatalitate= * sub * fatalitate ???? * pt: n fatalidade * en: n fatality (1. destiny; 2. calamity) =fatamorgana= * sub * fatate ???? * pt: adj/pp encantado/a =fathom= * sub * fathom A ???? * pt: n fathom A * en: n Meas. fathom =fatidic= * adj * fatidic (-ídic) ???? * pt: adj fatídico/a, trágico/a * en: adj prophetic, fatidic =fatiga= * sub * fatiga ???? * pt: n fadiga, cansaço * en: n fatigue, weariness * fatigabile ???? * pt: adj fadigavel, cansativo/a * en: adj easily tired =fatigabile= * adj =fatigabilitate= * sub =fatigante= * adj * fatigante ???? * pt: adj fatigante * en: adj fatiguing, tiring =fatigar= * v * fatigar ???? * pt: v fatigar, fadigar, cansar * en: v to fatigue; also: to weary, tire, etc. * ◊ fatiga; fatigante; fatigabile-infatigabile-infatigabilitate; fatigate =fatigate= * adj * fatigate ???? * pt: adj cansado/a * en: 1. pp of fatigar ; 2. adj tired; also: weary =fato= * sub * fato ???? * pt: n Mus. fado (destino) * en: n fate (1. as in “the decrees of fate”; 2. lot or fortune) * ◊ fatal-fatalismo, fatalista, fatalitate; fatidic etc. =fatsia= * sub =fatue= * adj * fatue ???? * pt: adj fátuo/a * en: adj fatuous, foolish; * foco fatue ignis fatuus , will-o-the-wisp * ◊ fatuitate; infatuar =fatuitate= * sub * fatuitate ???? * pt: n fatuidade * en: n fatuity =fauna= * sub * fauna ???? * pt: n fauna * en: n fauna =faunal= * adj =faunesc= * adj =faunic= * adj * faunic ???? * pt: adj fáunico/a * en: adj faunal =faunistic= * adj =faunistica= * sub =fauno= * sub * fauno ???? * pt: n Relig. fauno * en: n Relig. faun * ◊ faunic, fauna =faustian= * adj =fauteuil= * sub * fauteuil F ???? * pt: n fauteuil F =fauvismo= * sub =fauvista= * adj =fauvista= * sub =favismo= * sub =favo= * sub * favo ???? * pt: n favo * en: n 1. honeycomb; * 2. Pathol. favus * ◊ favose =favor= * sub * favor ???? * pt: n favor * en: n favor, good will; * billet de favor complimentary ticket; * in favor de on behalf of, in favor of * ◊ favorar-favorabile, disfavorar-disfavorabile; favorir-favorite-favorito, favoritismo; disfavor =favorabile= * adj * favorabile ???? * pt: adj favorável * en: adj favorable =favorar= * v * favorar ???? * pt: v favorecer * en: v to favor (1. to be in favor of; 2. to be favorable to) =favorir= * v * favorir ???? * pt: v favorecer * en: v to favor (1. to be in favor of; 2. to be favorable to) =favorita= * sub =favorite= * adj * favorite ???? * pt: adj favorecido/s * en: adj favorite =favoritismo= * sub * favoritismo ???? * pt: n favoritismo * en: n favoritism =favorito= * sub * favorito ???? * pt: n favorito * en: n favorite (1. person regarded with peculiar favor; 2. person, horse, etc., expected to win in a contest) =favose= * adj * favose ???? * pt: adj favoso/a * en: adj Pathol. favose =fax= * sub =faxar= * v